


Boy next door

by Alicat13



Category: Newtmas (Mazerunner)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-11 06:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4424171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicat13/pseuds/Alicat13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas moves into a neiborhood with his brother Chuck and his Mom and Dad Ava and Jason.He quickly becomes friends with a group of kids and hangs out with them at school but the boy next door he starts to fall for</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is going to be pretty short so sorry!

* * *

    As they were riding down the long windy road to their new neighborhood.Chuck,Thomas's brother was annoying everyone repeating ,"Are we there yet?" Just to annoy Thomas.

   "You know" Thomas said as he turned towards Chuck."It isn't easy moving from peaceful Maine to Massachusetts" He said while glaring at his parents.Chuck laughed

 "I know it isn't for me either" he said with a playful slap on the back."It's fun to tease you." Thomas rolled his eyes

 Chuck raised an eyebrow." Does someone need a tampon?" He said with a laugh and Thomas slapped him on the shoulder holding back a smile.

 "We're here!" His mom said unexpectedly after a long car trip "Glader pond nice little neighborhood"

  Thomas looked in awe there were kids his age everywhere he wave to a few while passing by and a majority waved back maybe this wouldn't be so bad he actually smiled.

 When they arrived to his house the moving van was already there as he began to unload he noticed a shadow in the window next door a cute boy stared at him through closed shutters his blonde hair covering a majority of his eyes but they still shone through.The boy quickly shut the shutters. Shy Thomas thought with a smirk I can fix that once I meet him.

 "Come on Thomas get back to unloading chop chop." His Dad said with a clap.

 His mother shot him a look.

" What Ava? Chucks at hard work so should he."

 "Ok Jason" She sighed then mumbled."This is going to be hard for him you know cut him some slack."

 His dad nodded and they continued to unload till They were finished.


	2. Getting on the bus

   Thomas woke up in bed and he looked around we'res Chuck he thought and then he remembered I finally got my own room and as he finished that thought his alarm sounded for 6am he groaned time to go to his new school.

 Thomas got dressed he put on some ripped jeans a plain white tee,and combed his hair.He made his way downstairs and saw his parents already made him breakfast.

 "Here you go Thomas" his Dad said proudly. "Fresh bacon from Winstons farm up the street and butter milk pancakes."

 "Thanks" he mumbled "You driving me in today?I have no idea were the bus stops are."

 He cringed "Sorry bud I've got to go to work right now" He kissed his mother goodbye and walked out the door.

 Thomas finished up his breakfast and yelled "Chuck you better be ready!you got 5 minutes!!"

 Chuck flew down the stairs shirt halfway on and a comb stuck in his curly hair."Sorry sorry" he said quickly.He never saw a boy eat so fast.They both brushed their teeth,Thomas put on some colone and they ran out the door.

  Just as Thomas walked out the door so did the boy next door."Hey" he called out."You know we're the bus stop is I'm new here!"

 The boy raised an eyebrow and eyed him and Chuck then said," Can't you see all the bloody kids up the street greenie" he said in a strong British accent

 Thomas stared at him then finally called back "What's a greenie?"

 Chuck laughed at him then whispered inbetween laughs "Dude just drop it you look so stupid"

 The boy across the street laughed as well "Be best if you listen to your brother you'd get beat up if you ask those kind of questions but not by me.Its someone new coming to the neighborhood.Now come on don't want to miss the bloody bus."

 Thomas decided he liked this kid he ran to catch up with him then the bus came around the corner.The boy started run but he had a limp.Thomas ran but he didn't want to make the kid feel bad so he ran at the same pace he did.

 The boy smiled at him as he ran and they all made it to the bus as soon as Thomas entered everyone started chanting "Greenie greenie greenie" Thomas stared were to sit he was about to sit down next to an Asian boy but then he realized he was making out with a girl with dark hair.

 He got up for air "Taken" he almost said with a growl

 He kept looking,He looked at Chuck he was already sitting down and chatting with someone.

 He looked at this kid with some pretty big muscles sitting next to an African American boy who looked like he didn't want to sit there.

 All of a sudden the bus lurched forward and he was on top of the boy next door.

"Ouch!" The boy cried out

 "Sorry sorry!" He said quickly and situated himself next to him."So I never caught your name I'm Thomas"He said while holding out his hand.

 "Newt nice meeting you" a The boy said while shaking his hand with a smile and they stared into each other's eyes a second too long and they both looked away.

 Their knees were touching and Thomas could feel this sort of electricity buzzing around in him.His moment was quickly interrupted.

 "For shuck sake you slinthead"The muscled boy yelled while he shoved the African American boy.

 "What do those words mean?" Thomas asked "And who are they?"

 "Since we live on Glader pond a private neighborhood we go to a private school and I see you didn't get your uniform yet." Newt observed.

 "In this private school we can't swear at all so a while back we watched this movie The obstacles runner? And it said those words and some of the characters reminded us of ourselfs so the words spread around."Newt explained.

 "The boy who is African American is called Frypan" Then He whispered "He's religious for food and the bloody name stuck ever since 1st grade"

 Newt hesitated "and the boy that pushed him...His name is Gally school bully don't want to get tangled up with him." Newt said urgently.

 "I'll give you a run down on the names." Jerry,Nick Eliza,The Asian boy Minho ,the girl he was smooching Teresa,.."he continued the long list.But Thomas wasn't listening.

 He was staring into his golden eyes and listened to that accent that drove him crazy in the background.He got lost in Newts eyes but was quickly interrupted when the bus slamed to a Stop and Thomas head came crashing into the seat.

 "Go to the office and get your schedule and your uniform. " Newt said and then with a smirk he said "Hopefully we will have some classes together." He gave Thomas a quick wink and trotted off the bus.

 His limp barley noticable but it was cute as hell Thomas thought. He walked off the bus followed by the Chants "Greenie greenie!!" Chuck seemed to be getting the same torture as the boy ran to the middle school.

 Thomas thought to himself while entering the office,This is going to be a lonnnng day.


	3. "Welcome to Alby high!!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas goes into some of his classes meeting new friends and enemies

   As Thomas entered the office the women at the front desk before he could even open his mouth she asked in a naisly voice 

  "Name"

  "Um Thomas" 

   "Ok "Um Thomas" you mind telling me your full name" The women said as she swiveled her wheelie chair around to some files.

  "Edison"

  The women rolled her eyes "Ok real funny your parents either really hated you or,thought you were going to be a genius and they were wrong." With that last sentence she looked up with a raised eyebrow.

  Thomas gave a nervous laugh." Um im going to go with number two" he said.

 The women rolled her eyes yet again,"Well you weren't lying here's your schedule and uniform go to the bathroom and get changed." Then with a fake smile she added " Welcome to Alby High."

 Thomas gave her a slight smile and headed down the hall towards the bathroom he read his schedule.

 Period 1 Math Rm 186

 Period 2 English Rm 166

 Period 3 History Rm 148

 Period 4 Spanish Rm 94

 Period 5 Science Rm 137

 Period 6 Technology and engineering  Rm 122 

 Thomas nodded not bad he walked into the bathroom and took a look at his uniform,Black pants and a white collered shirt.He quickly got dressed and headed to first period Math.

 Thomas asked anyone passing by for room 186 till he came across Minho."Hey do you know we're room 186 is?" 

 "Ya I'm going to the same room pretty much everyone in our bus has the same math class." He cleared his throat "Sorry for being so gruff with you on the bus by the way I was just with my girl." 

 "No worries" Thomas said as he walked up the stairs and entered the math class.

 He immediately spotted Newt but just as he was going to sit next to him Frypan sat there instead.The only seat left was the one next to Gally..

 Thomas gave him a nervous nod."Hey I saw you on the bus...I'm Thomas" He said holding out his hand.

 Gally looked at him shook his head And continued to naw on his pencil he stopped

 "Better learn your way around this school greenie" He looked up with a glare "and quick."  

 Thomas looked at Newt who shook his head giving him the message he could almost read on his face don't you bloody do it or you will regret it.Thomas gave a slight smirk and looked back at Gally.

 "You know bitting on pencils are really bad for your teeth." He pointed out

 Gally immediately put down his pencil and stood up his chair coming out from underneath him.Thomas could see out of his peribilar vision Minho putting his head in his hands and Newt shaking his head.

 "You got a problem with that greenie?" he asked in a venomous voice.

 Thomas didn't want to start a fight especially on his first day he put his  hands up "No not at all....just a peice of advice"

 Gally didn't back down "Look Maine boy your not back in the woods with a population of 1 give me another peice of advice and I promise you your shuck head will be beat in." 

 There were scattered "ohhhs" and a couple laughs around the room and he could feel his face turning a bit red he was hopping the sub would show up already then he thought to himself he didn't want to get into a fight but being embarrassed was a whole lot worse.

 This time Thomas stood up gaining confidence "Was that a threat?"

"You bet you're ass it was" Gally sneared at this point the whole class surrounded them except for Minho Newt and Frypan were it almost looked like they were trying holding Newt back.

 "Look Gally I may be from Maine but I also took self defence and track one of the best in the U.S"

 Gally looked at everyone "and?.." He asked while he shoved him Thomas took his hand and twisted it so it was up in the air twisted up towards his back.

 "Did I forget to mention I was one of the best in the class For self defence?" 

 Gally took the chance to knee him in the stomache he doubled over.

 "You were were you?...Doesn't seem like it" He said while kicking him in the face.

 Minho and Frypan were unable to hold Newt back this time.Newt did a power walk right up to Gally and socked him in the face.

 Just as he did the Sub walked in she gasped. "The three of you down to the office now!"

 They walked down to the office,Gally flat tiring him the whole time.

 The women at the front desk eyed Thomas " Well Mr. Edison looks like you had a productive day" 

 They heard everyone's side Gally and Thomas suspended for a week and Newt was suspended for 5 days.

 Gally was the first one of them to leave who flipped Thomas off on the way out.

 As Thomas waited for his ride he looked at Newt, "Hey you know you really didn't need to do that."

 Newt looked at him,"Damn right I did the bloody bastard needed to be taught a lesson,but you did poke the bear  you did no?" 

 Thomas sighed "Ya I guess" 

 Newt eyed him for a minute then said almost in a whisper " I needed to get him back after what he did to me."

 Thomas looked at him questionly "What did he do?"

 The boy sighed "He did this to my leg,when we were little we used to be close friends but after the divorce and his brother dying of a dug overdose he turned on all his friends I was his closest and he took the anger out on my leg one day."

 Thomas couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for Gally and Newt. He returned his gaze up were his mother was standing arms folded

 "Good luck Tommy" Newt said with a smile which earned a glare from his mom.

 Thomas smiled despite the situation he got up " Thanks again Newt"

 "Call me if you need any more ass kickin' " Newt said with a smile and gave him his number.

 Thomas got up to leave with his mother and heard her rant the whole way home but he blocked her out.He couldn't stop thinking about Newt.


	4. Texting problems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thomas gets home from the ranting Chuck gets him into some mischief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I usually do it everyday but I was real busy my apologies:)

  When Thomas got home he ran out of his car before his mother could rant any longer,he knew he was going to get the same run down when his dad he's home.He made a bee line to his room clutching Newts number.

 As soon as he got to his phone he made him a contact.He looked next door no car yet.He gave a quick text to Newt.

 Thanks again Newt for saving my ass back there he wrote I owe you one.

 He heard his dad pull in and cringed.He head his dad slam the door and march up the stairs all but barging into his room.

 "I.Can.Not.Bea-Live.This." Her roared "First day of high school and your suspended!That a way for colleges to notice you!"

 As soon as his dad said that his phone went off.

 "GIVE ME THAT!" He snatched up the phone to see who was calling."Whose Newt?"

 "He's the boy next door he got in trouble for saving me."

 "Saving you?" His dad's tone softened just a bit 

 "Ya I mean I wasn't the first one to hit you know that right?"

 His dad scratched the back of his neck."You know I've always told you you can defend yourself" he said in a low voice. "Answer the phone and thank him" He walked down stairs while his mom was repeating his name over and over as if he was crazy.

 Thomas answered the phone.

 "Well you saved my ass yet again" Thomas said

 He laughed "What'd I do I'm across the street!" 

 Thomas grinned,"By calling you let me off the hook with my dads ranting AND he had sympathy for me!!" 

 Newt whistled "Wow,I'm your hero aren't I where's my reward"

 Thomas could feel his grin an a idea came out of the blue and before he could question it it was already out of his mouth. _  
_

 "Im going to treat you to dinner,The 99 restraunt at 5 I'll see you." As soon as Thomas finished he was smacking his own head.

 "Aw you don't have to do that.But I'll be there,see you at 5."

 "See you later Newt." and Thomas hung up the phone and collapsed onto his bed.

 It might of been hours before he got up bur when he did he heard Chuck coming upstairs as he passed his room he did a double take.

 "What do you look so happy about shuck face?"

 Thomas stared at him "Your already using the slang arounf here?" he said with a raised eyebrow.

 "Ya but you still haven't answered my question" he said folding his arms.

 "No reason.." 

 "Well I heard you got suspended what you do!" he said with half a grin.

 "Got into a fist fight.."

 Chucks jaw immediately dropped and he jumped onto Thomas's bed completly forgetting why he was so happy.

 "Pleasse tell me you won" 

 Thomas looked at him questionly "No one ever wins a fist fight I was just lucky that it didn't continue thanks to the boy next door" He said and he tried to keep his smile down but no matter how hard he tried it wouldn't go away.

 Chuck stared at him then gave a bit of an evil smirk."You like him don't you"

Thomas's facd immediatly heated up "No I don't"

 Chuck took his phone and ran in the bathroom slamming the door with the familiar click of a lock behind him.

 Thomas was there in a heartbeat pounding on the door."GIVE IT BACK" he roared.

 Chuck giggled as he typed something.

 Thomas didn't stop banging untill he came out his parents screaming at Thomas to stop the whole way.

 When Chuck did come out the damage was done.He texted Newt.

 It read;

  Newt when I first looked at you I instantly fell in love! I cant hide my feelings any longer.Please tell me you feel the same.

 Chuck walked passed him with a smirk,"your welcome." Thomas punched him in the gut and slammed the door shut in his room and layed on the bed desperately waiting for a reply.

 It came about 14 mins later.

 Hey Tommy the text read I don't know what but when I first saw you I felt a little bit of a connection to we can talk about it over dinner.

 Thomas nearly squealed with joy as he picked out an outfit for dinner.

 

  


	5. Change in Dinner Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Thomas and Newt leave there house at the same time Newt changes there plans up.

 Thomas was tearing up his room for something to wear.He looked like a girl who lost her dress the night of pron.

 "No too dark,where are those jeans?"

 Chuck walked into his room "What happened" he said as he almost tripped over some clothes "Looks like a bomb was dedinatated here" 

 "Ha ha very funny" 

 Chuck looked at him  put his hands up and sighed "Ok ok I get it."

 He looked through the piles of clothes until he found a navy blue and white plaid shirt with a t shirt to go underneath and some blue jeans.

 Thomas eyes the clothes "Not bad"  he thought to himself he couldn't do much better.

 "Well get going!" Chuck said excitedly "It's 4:45!" 

 Thomas rushed in the bathroom combed his hair put some deoderant on and a splash of colone.

 Chuck threw his some keys."Moms letting you borrow her car." He gave him a wink "Have fun but not too much fun"

 Thomas laughed he felt overly light as he walked out the door and as he did Newt did too.

 "Hey greenie!" He shouted with a laugh.

 Thomas couldnt help but smile "Hey Newt you ready?" 

 "Oh no I've decided to take the night into my own hands give those keys back to your mother and let me drive" he said with a wink.

 Thomas rushed inside practically throwing the keys at his mom.

"Wh-what is this?"  

"I'm riding with Newt later"

  She gave him a smile "Have fun"

 Thomas ran outside trying to see Newt.He nearly had a heart attack when he honked the horn.

 "Come on Tommy I don't have all bloody night"

 Thomas laughed and jogged over and took front seat.He took front seat and he could hear slightly Elton Johns voice singing Tiny Dancer.

 "So were we heading off to?"

 "You'll see Tommy you'll see"  He said with a slight smirk he turned up the radio and pulled out.

 They arrived at the mall and they both hopped out of the car.

 "Can you tell me now please??" Thomas begged

 Newt let out a laugh "I Said you'll see so bloody impatient aren't you you shank."

 Thomas sighed and they entered the mall.First thing he noticed was there was groups everywhere he saw couples,groups of girls,groups of boys,but one group he didn't miss was Frypan,Minho,and Teresa group and as they passed they Whistled at them and Thomas noticed it made Newt extremely red in the face.

 Thomas eyed him and was about to open his mouth but decided against it,is he embarresed to be with you he though.

 Thomas was going to up and leave Newt almost upset until they arrived.

 "Here we are" Newt said with a big goofy grin.

 Thomas mouth was wide open,It was an indoor race track,He could hear laughter echo out tires squealing and carts hitting the side of the track.Thomas glowed.

 "lead the way" as they walked in they had to sign a waver and put on helmets.They saw a little tutorial of how to use the go carts and then they were off.

 Only one group at a time it was only Thomas and Newt,Thomas swore everyone in the mall gathered around to see them race.Including Minho group who was making kissy faces.

 Newt gave him a reassuring smile that almost melted Thomas he didn't even hear them scream "Go" until Newt sped ahead tires squeeling.

 Thomas slammed his foot on the gas almost knocking Newts cart over when he caught up.

 Newt raised a fist over his wheel and shook his fist jokingly.Thomas saw a small gap of were he could squeeze through and once he tried he was only knocked to the side.He only laughed and did the same thing passing Newt.

 Suprisingly he beat Newt by .3 seconds.

 "Wow Tommy didn't know you had it in ya,been going to these tracks since I was 7."

 Thomas snorted "We had tracks like this back in Maine too I would sneak out of the house and ride."

 Newts stomache growled and he patted it "Got  to eat Tommy but there is no 99 but there is a pizza joint you want to go?" 

 "Ya ya sure." Thomas said while setting his helmet aside.

 As he walked out with Newt their shoulders brushed against each other and Thomas lingered his hand over Newts but quickly pulled away surprised at himself.

 As they walked passed Minhos group again there were loud long whistles again and both boys were blushing madly.

 Once they arrived at the Pizza joint they were seated at a booth.Thomas ordered a Root Beer and Neat ordered a Sprite to start with drinks.They ordered a large cheese pizza.

 "Bloody hell what's taking so long I'm starving" Newt exclaimed 

 Thomas laughed and he mimicked his accent." I don't bloody know!I'm just as starving as you!"

 Newt doubled over with laughter and Thomas couldn't help but stare and smile.His laugh brought a feeling inside him that just bloomed  inside and he couldn't help but think If he was in the little state of Maine were would he be now without Newt?

 Newt stopped laughing and took a sip of his Sprite,and a serious expression came over his face that made Thomas's stomachs churn.

 "Now that text you sent out.." he hesitated "I will admit I was a bit suprised I wouldn't bloody have the balls to do it myself but I wasn't lying when I said I felt a connection too." Newt took Thomas's hand just for a minute and stroke the top of it and slowly let go and looked straight at Thomas with his golden eyes waiting for a response.

 Thomas couldn't breathe for a second his heart was hammering out of his chest and he cleared his throat.

 Thomas returned his gaze "Well" he almost said in a whisper "I didn't my brother had the balls to do it" He said with a chuckle and Newt immediatly looked hurt and he quickly added. "But that's because he saw how much I liked you even though I didn't really know it myself."  

 Newt looked blew out a long breath "Oh thank god,you scared me for a second" He said while clutching his chest.Thomas let out a chuckle and finished up there pizza.

 After the night was over Newt took the wheel and Thomas became so tired so fast he almost leaned his head on Newts,almost instead by accident he fell asleep only to be waken up gently when they arrived back with a blanket over his he realized Newt put over him.

 "Night Tommy" He said gently as he got out of the car and he walked down his driveway unable to keep the goofy grin off his face.

 

 


	6. Prison Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Thomas gets grounded for being suspended,Newt breaks him out

 "Really Mom?, You let me go out yesterday and I was defending myself!" Thomas said irritated  

 "That was because that kid helped you out you payed for his meal right?"

 "Ya ya I did" Thomas studied her she was throwing her purse over her shoulder."Where are you going?"

 "Got to go shopping for new clothes,groceries,visit your grandma.." She kept listing but Thomas waved her off.

 "Ok ok I get it."

 "Oh and give me your phone" 

 Thomas sighed and relunctantly handed it over.She shoved it in her purse."Bye Thomas"she kissed him on the forehead and rushed out the door.

 It may of been hours or only a couple minutes Thomas layed on his bed in his room and stared at the ceiling.He didn't hear the knock on the door but he definatly heard the tap on the window right behind him he shot up stared at the face in the window and opened it up.

 "What the hell are you doing here!" he hissed

 Newt eyed him for a minute before opening his mouth "Well I was bored home alone like you are I can tell and I wanted to do something us being the only ki-" he corrected himself "Only good kids in the neighborhood."

 Thomas sighed "I wish I could but I'm grounded." 

 Newt looked down at the shingles and looked dissapointed he looked back up and that look was quickly replaced with mischief. "Well then I guess it's time for a prison break." He said while holding out some keys.

 Thomas shook his head but a smile came over his face."No Newt seriously we-" Before he was finished Newt yanked him on the roof.

 "Quit your bloody talking" he said with a smile " If your mom catches us you can say it was a kidnapping"

 Thomas laughed "Ok but how do we get down If you think I'm jumping your crazy." He thought for a second "How'd you even get up here?"

 "Oh I don't know Tommy maybe the tree that's right next the roof May of helped" He said while slapping him on the back.

 Before Thomas could even respond Newt was already climbing down the tree like a monkey.

 Newt squinted one eye and tilted his head up as he hit the ground Thomas found it so adorable he didn't even hear what he said.

 "I SAID" Newt cupped his hands."You coming down or not greenie?" 

 Thomas shook his head "Ya I'll be right down" and he had to fight back a blush.

 He made his way down much slower then Newt and when he reached the bottom Newt has already gotten into his car and pulled into his driveway.

 "Don't make me honk the horn again Tommy." He said with a smirk.Thomas jumped in shotgun and looked at Newt.

 "Where we going this time."

 "Youll see" Newt couldn't keep down his smile.

 Thomas threw his hands in the air "Really?You cant just tell me?!"

 Newt let out a soft chuckle "You really don't like suprises do you?"

 "Nope on my tenth birthday they thew me a surprise party I was so shocked I punched my aunt in the face" He smiled at the memory it was still a good party.

 Neet laughed "Really wow you seemed like  a good kid.Were not going back to the mall though lets just hope that when we get there your not so suprised I end up like your aunt" With that he started up the car and pulled out.

 When they arrived Thomas was so shocked he mind as well punched Newt.It was so beautiful.A clear lake that reflected everything around it creating a clear picture in the water.

 "What you standing there bloody shank get your life vest on."He said  while finishing off the final strap to his vest and throwing Thomas one for himself.

 Thomas grinned and put his vest on."What are we going to do?"

 Newt looked at him and cocked his head."If I haven't told you once I told you three times now" he said with a smile "Don't get your panties  in a bunch and follow me." 

 He walked over to a group of bushes when he pulled them back it revealed a Jet Ski.

 Thomas put his hands up "Uh Newt Ive never ridden one of those before..and what if something goes..wrong."

 Newt hesitated just for a second before grabbing Thomas's hand his eyes full of sincerity."Don't get your bloody panties in a bunch I'll b driving just put your hands around my waist as we ride." 

 Thomas nodded but he felt as if his stomache leaped to his throat and he felt as if he couldn't move until Newt pulled him forward and straddled him over the Jet Ski.

 Newt took his hands and put them around his waist Tightly and clutching onto his hand maybe a second longer then needed.

 Newt fumbled for the keys and he started up the Jet ski.He looked back at Thomas "Don't worry we will start slow and pick up the speed dont worry you'll love it" he winked and stepped on the gas.

 Thomas instinctively wrapped his hands tighter around Newts waist then relaxed a bit It was so peaceful he could see there reflection in the water and he could see Newt blushing.

 Newt decided to pick up the speed by a lot one second they were going 10 the next 20 and finally they reached 60.Thomad wrapped his hands around Newt tightly and let out a scream that turned into a scream of joy.

 Thomas put his head into Newts head as they road.He felt so protected.He let out another yell as Newt turned the jet ski in circles making huge waves.Once they stopped circling they headed for one of the waves.

 "Hold on Tommy!"Newt yelled and Thomas held onto him so tight he thought he would break his rib cage.When they went over the wave water sprayed over the both of them and Thomas swore he flew off the seat only to be shifted back on by Newt.

 They finally docked the boat and Newt took out some towels from the trunk.But there was only one he thew it to Thomas and they sat on a picnic table next to the lake.

 Thomas eyes Newt he was shivering! Without a word Thomas sat closer to Newt and wrapped half the towel around Newt.

 They sat like that for awhile until Newt started to slump over he looked like he was trying to shake off the tiredness from his body only to give in and lean into Thomas's shoulder.Thomas immediately stiffened but relaxed quickly.

 Thomas put his hand over Newt shoulder and he tried to sleep but with the position of holding Newts sleeping body up he couldn't really but that was ok with him.He liked watching Newt sleep.

 Thomas didn't know how long he stayed there staring at Newt and playing with his hair.After what it felt like was an hour.Thomas took Newts keys that were on the ground wrapped Newt in a blanket he found in the trunk and carried him bridial style to the car.

  Thomas pulled out and somehow he remembered the way home as he was trying to concentrate on the road and Newt.

 When he pulled into Newts drive way he tucked in the blankets and cracked the windows.He snuck back into his window and dreamed of Newt.

 

 


	7. Watch out Tommy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gallys after Thomas and Newt wants to protect him.

 Thomas woke up to his mom crossings her arms across her chest and what seemed like steam coming out of her ears.He eyed her carefully while sitting up slowly.

 "Where were you last night" Her gaze could cut through stone.

 Thomas hesitated for only a second."I was..up in my room why?"

 "Well for one your bed is soaked" She gave him a raised eyebrow.

 Thomas swallowed hard,"I took a shower.."

 "Ok Thomas Ok but it won't take long for your bull shit to catch up to you." she said while throwing his phone at him. "It's been ringing.All.Morning." And she stormed out.

 Newt was calling off the hook.

 "Ya ya Newt you alright?" Thomas said as soon as he picked up the phone.

 Newt sighed."Well I am but your not."

 "What do you mean?" 

 "Well Gally is still pissed off at you and his parents are going off I know he's coming for you got warning from Fry...and..and I don't want you to get hurt and get a limp in your leg too." Newt said almost in a whisper."Id feel better.." he coughed "To know your safe..can you please come over after Chuck leaves for school and your parents off to work?"

 Thomas stared at the ground speechless was Gally really that capable?

 "I think I'm fine her-" Thomas almost finished 

 "No please Thomas..I just want you to be safe...Please I'd feel a lot better if you were with me." Newt said desperately.

 "Ugh fine I'll be over soon."

 "Thank you see you soon Tommy."

 "Bye Newt." And he hung up the phone just as Chuck strolled in.

 "You know.."Chuck started "Everyone knows you went out."

 "Ya ya I know."Thomas waved him off "Shouldnt you be getting ready for school?"

 "Yup but I'm just saying Im on to your games" He said with a wink and got ready to school.

 When half an hour went by he was the only one left in the house and next thing you know he's knocking on Newts door.

 Newt opened it in an instant and yanked him in without saying a word.He kept pulling until they got to Newts room.

 Newts room was a dark shade of blue.There were a lot of books on the wall and a desk full of assigments.Thomas didnt miss the telescope pointed towards his room.

 Newt motioned him to sit next to him on the bed and he immediately sunk in almost drousy until Newt put a hand over his mouth and pointed towards the car pulling into his driveway.A car he didnt reconize.

 Gally stepped out."Get out here you slinthead he roared."I know your in there"

 Thomas crouched down and let out a startled gasp as Gally started pounding on his door.Newt was visiably shaking with rage so much so Thomas felt the need to hold his hand to steady him.

 "It's going to be ok." He told Newt "It's not like-" He was interupted by Gally starting to egg his house.

 "It's not bloody ok.This bastard needs to be taught another lesson I see." Newt got up with confidence and got a knife out.

 "Your not going to.." Thomas said with wide eyes and Newt gave him a look of disgust.

 "I'm slashing his tires not killing him."

 Thomas shook his head "He'll be stuck there I'm calling the police and getting his license plate."

 Newt shook his head putting down the knife."He'll just get even more mad and make it worse I called the police once at him..."He pointed to his leg "I got this in return."

 They both collapsed on the bed looking up at the ceiling hearing Gallys screams in the backround.

 Thomas turned on his side to Newt who was still laying on his back but cocked his head over.

 "H-How come you care so much about me?" 

 Newt turned on his side facing Thomas on the bed giving him a smile.

 "I lied..at dinner the first time we went to the mall..I didn't just feel a connection.."He said his face burning a little."When I first saw you unloading your moving van.." He laughed looking up completely blushing now and muttered "I cant bealive I'm telling you this."

 He threw his hands in the air "It's hard to explain but from the moment I..you..your the only thing that's been on my mind ok?"

 Thomas let silence trail through them for a long time before nodding."Ya I know how you feel because that's exactly what I've been feeling."

 Newts grin was so big Thomas thought for sure that it would come off the edge of his face.But there moment was interrupted by Gally.

 "I see you slintheads up there!!" Gally screamed "Ill-Ill bre" He was so mad he couldn't even form a sentence instead he kicked the door down.

 Newts smile evaporated quickly and his face transformed into rage.When he got up with a full on limp he threw open his door Gally was already there.Newt let out a surprised yelp as Gally punched him under the jaw.

 Thomas stood up his whole face taking on a dark red."GET.OUT.NOW!" Thomas kneed him in the gut causing him to collapse he then pinned him down and rained punches down.

 It was like a dark mist passed over him he could hear Gallys screams in the backround and he only stopped when Newt pulled him back.

 Thomas heaved on Newts bed on the verge of tears Newts comforting hands around his waist.

 Gally stood up wiping blood that was pouring out of his nose."Oh you'll pay for that one greenie." He said his voice steadily rising"you'll fucking Pay!!!" Newts grip around him tightened as Gally stormed out.

 Newt was shaking and it took Thomas awhile to figure out it was fear.It was all fear from that boy and Thomas just wanted to take it away.

 "Tommy" He said softly as his voice trembled "I just want to take care of you but I-I'd like to be alone for a-awhile."

 Thomas nodded his head knowingly and left both upset and furious.He wasn't going to pay Gally was.


	8. Sometimes you got to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas and Newt want to get out of the house to forget about Gally for awhile.

 Thomas was shaken up when he got home.Not with just fear though with rage too.Rage from Gally making Newt live in fear everytime he goes to school or so much as breathes the wrong way in front of him.

 He heard his mom screech into the driveway and ran up to his room."How come there are EGGS on our house." 

 "Gally"Thomas chocked out.

 His mothers gaze shifted to his knucles covered in blood.She let out a strangled small scream.

 "W-What h-happened"She got out 

 "Newt told me Gally was coming I couldn't do much without getting a limp like Newts so I went into his house for saftey he found us kicked down his door and punched Newt." Thomas was staring down at his knuckles then he looked up at her.

"I only did what Newt already did for me." He said quitely.

 Her mother looked outside the egg covered window and saw it was true once she saw the neighbors door on the ground.She nodded she didn't trust her voice got up and started powerwashing the house.

 After about half an hour of trying to calm himself down and wash the blood of his knuckles he called Newt.

 He didn't pick up until the very last ring and by the sound of his voice Thomas could tell he's been crying.

 "H-Hey T-T-Tommy H-How you Holding u-up"

 Thomas was crushed by his voice "Newt" he said strongly "I'm coming over right now." Before Newt could interject Thomas hung up.

 He jumped off his roof as soon as his mom went inside and without even knocking opened Newt door.He ran upstairs to his room were there was some drops of blood from Gally on the floor.

 At this point Newt had completely broken down sobbing and trying to get air imbetween.

 Thomas slowly made his way over and wrapped his hands around his waist putting his head on his shoulder from behind.

 "It's going to be ok" Thomas whispered and Newt shot up.Thomas could see the giant bruise under his chin "It's not going to be ok! You just moved here and already your being harrassed!!" 

 "Newt..I hate to see you like this.."

 "Well Tommy I hate how Gallys been treating you I don't want you to go what I went through!" He screamed.

 Thomas looked up at him "I won't let it get that far"

 Newt looked up eyes rimming with tears "Promise?"

 "I promise and if I break that promise you have full permission to beat me up." He said with a slight smile 

 Newt gave a tiny smile."I dont want to be here anymore..can we just head off somewere and forget this for awhile." he whispered

 Thomas gave him a nod."This time it's my choice" Thomas said with a smile.

 Newt rolled his eyes"Fine you bloody shank." He said with a playful punch on the shoulder " but it better be good you here greenie." 

 Thomas laughed "Dont worry I've got this know anywhere we could grab some lunch?I'm thinking burgers you?"

 Newt nodded slowly "Ya..burgers sound good.Lets go I know a place and you can pick out were you want to take it to go."

 Thomas noticed Newt was very wary I've got to get him out of the house."Ya sounds great"

 They jumped in Newts car and drove to T.G.I.Fs They took a bacon burger a cheese burger and a plate of fries to go.

 Newt looked at him with a smile "were to?"

 "Just follow my instructions"

 Thomas led him to the woods undisturbed by mankind and they found a nice open field.

 Newt was breathless he looked like he completly forgot about Gally "Ive got to hand it to you greenie...It's beautiful"

 "Ya this is one of the first things I saw have you seen it at all?"

 "Nope" Newt said while leaning him back into Thomas.

 "Now the only thing more beautiful then this is this bacon burger" Thomas said with a laugh.

 Newt looked up at him with a grin and as soon as he bit into his burger he saw a wild horse and they both froze.

 Thomas stood up slowly same time as Newt and whispered " In Maine my grandparents had a farm they would take wild horses in and I would ride them.If only I had a saddle." He said sadly.

 About an hour passed they petted the black mustang before it rode off and now the sun was setting.

Thomas swore Newt looked like an angle as his golden hair glowed and the sun set behind him.

 They cuddled one another out in the field as the sky turned into night.

 "You know" Thomas said suddenly "when I was little I wasn't really religous and I'm not right now either but when my dog passed away I thought I was never going to see them again so my parents told me to find the brightest star and they said that's my dog Cyber and he's always going to watch over me."

 Newt looked at him and he could see tears in his eyelashes as he tried to blink them away "That's really sweet..Sort of from the lion king though isn't it" He said with a laugh and Thomas chuckled.

 "Ya I think it is but sometimes I still pray to that one star." Newt looked up at him and gave him a soft sweet kiss.

 "I'm sorry I couldnt stand waiting any longer." He said with a slight blush

 "Look whose the impatient shank now?" Thomas said smiling and kissed him back.


	9. Facing fears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Thomas and Newt have to face a fear.

 Thomas woke up and immediately remembered the night before,A big smile spread across his face before he could even stop it and he heard his phone go off it was from Newt the text read;

 Hey Tommy second to last day of my suspension haha.Want to go out? If you can its my choice this time greenie I got plans after lunch sound good ;)

 Thomas replied

 Ya sounds good I think can you give me a hint At least? 

 Newt responded seconds later

 So impacient but ok since winters a few months away it's going to be cold I've gtg later ;)

 Cya soon..shank

 Tommy your not ready to use the slang yet 

 Thomas could almost hear him laughing. 

 I think I am ready Shuck face later ;)

 and Thomas left it at that.

 Thomas sat in bed the whole day only time he got up was at 9 and at this point everyone already left  the house made breakfast went back up to bed only go get up again at 12:30 for a quick sandwich.

 Thomas was back in his room up until 1 when he got a text.

 Look out your window

 Thomas whirled around and there was Newt doubling over with laughter.

 Thomas clutched his chest breathing heavily opening his window."You..you almost gave me a heart attack!" 

 Newt laughed even more "Come on greenie grab a winters coat and gloves."

 Thomas came out with both and within 15 minutes they were both in the car.

 Newt turned on a radio station were it was playing If I ain't got you by Alicia Keys.Newt turned it up and smirked at Thomas.

 "Oh my god Newt really?" He said while giving Newt a playful shove.

 Thomas put his arm around Newt and sang the rest of the song in a very manly voice.Thomas thought he was going to pull over because he was laughing so hard.

 Newt pecked Thomas's lips when they pulled in."Let's see if you can skate as good as you can sing"He said with another smirk.

 Thomas went as white as a ghost "Newt..um..I haven't been skating since I was 7...I almost broke my neck..and-" 

 "Tommy" Newt grabbed his hands "Just hold onto me to whole time and I won't let you fall."

 Thomas nodded slowly they got there rental skates and went inside.It was at least 40 degrees colder and Thomas had to zip up his coat.

 When they took the ice Newt took his hand immediatly.Thomas looked like a deer on ice,Newt spun him around.

 "Now when I skate I picture myself sweeping.-"

 "Sweeping?" 

  "Yup,you got to lift the broom up if you want to get the dust and if you want to skate with every stroke you have to lift your leg up,but just a little bit."

 "Ok" Thomas tried Newts method and soon it was Thomas pulling Newt.

 "I think I'm better then you!" Thomas called

 "I've just been going easy on you,you shank" He let go of Thomas's hand and picked up the speed,He lifted off into the air and did a twirl sticking the landing.

 He skated back over to Thomas,Whose mouth was wide open and took his hand nonchalantly."Show off" Thomas muttered after some time.

 Newt laughed "Well at least you can still sing better then me"

 "Good least I've got something on you." Newt laughed even harder.

 "Ugh I've got to stop something is bothering my foot." Newt said 

 Thomas gave him a worried look "The one with a limp?" 

 "No other one but I think I'm fine" He grunted but Thomas could see some pain written on his face.

 Thomas took his shoulder and supported his weight taking him into a little break room were they put on their skates.

 Thomas settled him into a seat and took of his skate.Blood covered his sock.

 "Oh my god Newt!" Thomas almost screamed "How did you do that?"

 Newt groaned "I think when I did the twirl something went amiss when I landed with my limp leg.I tried to land it but it cut into my good leg."

 "And you didn't tell me?" 

 "I thought it was a pain from skating because it hurts on the side the pain just became unbarable now." He grimaced

 Thomas slowly took off his bloody sock were there was a very deep cut.Without saying a word he picked up Newt bridal style and started towards the car.

 "What the hell you doing? Im starting to get wozzy with all this blood." He whispered 

 "I'm taking you to the hospital think you need stitches." 

 "Tommy no no I'm fine."

  Thomas stopped and gave him a look as blood dribbled to the ground "Fine my ass."

 He placed Newt carefully in the passengers seat and took some paper towels from the back and put pressure on it as he drived.

 "Tommy no"he whispered gripping his hand "I hate hospitals,I hate them so much."

 Thomas nodded "I get it but while I was with you you made me forget so many fears you bring out my good side.I think it's time you face your fear."

 As he pulled in he lifted Newt up he whispered in his ear "I'll be beside you the whole time." 

 Newt gave a faint smile and the hospital took him in a wheel chair Thomas was right behind.He gave a quick text to his mom and sat next to him in the small white room.

 "Tommy I really ha-" 

 Thonas took his hand and gripped it "I'll be right here." The doctor strode in as soon as he finished that sentence.Thomas could feel Newt tense up and he gripped his hand tighter.

 "Howd this happen?" The doctor said while examining his foot.

 "Ice skating" Thomas said simply.

 After some examining they found out Newt needed stitches and took him to the E.R.Where Thomas wasn't allowed.

 Thomas gave him a kiss and crouched down to his level."I'll be right behind these doors and when you get out I'll still be here." Thomas took off his coat and wrapped it around Newt and gave him another quick kiss.

 "Take good care of him." Thomas called as the doctor pulled him in

 "He's in good care Mr.Edison" The doctor saluted and that was the last time he saw him in 3 hours.

 Thomas waited he tried to keep himself busy by playing with his phone but he was too worried about Newt.He kept fidgeting.

 Newt came out with his leg in a cast with crutches 3 hours later.He all but flew with those crutches on and hugged Thomas,Newt breathed into Thomas neck,his hot breath sent tingles all around."I had to get 7 stitches" He whispered.Thomas didn't want to let go "Jeez 7 really?" It was Newt who pulled back.

 "Ya 7 Thanks for being there for me."He said with a smile and another quick kiss."Here's your coat back." Newt outstretched it.

 "Anytime" Thomas smiled back "You can keep it" Thomas said with a even bigger smile and he drove them both home.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Back to school for Newt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt goes to school and while he's gone Thomas gets an unhappy surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sooooo sorry I was very busy..ya ya bad excuse buuuut got a new chapter and thank u guys for 500 I'm freaking out !! :) This chapter is short but drama filled!

 Thomas awoke and remembered today was the day Newt went back to school.He sighed sadly and shot him a quick text.

 Have fun in school u cripple ;)

 The response was almost instant

 Don't bloody start with me this early in the mornin' see u soon Tommy boy

 Thomas actually laughed out loud and Chuck walked over with a smirk on his face.

 "Feel free to say Thanks anytime" 

 Thomas stared at him "For what?"

 Chuck shot him a 'Are you kidding me look' "We all know you and Newt are together" he paused then added proudly "Because of me."

 Thomas blushed fiercely " We ..Me and him..are not.."

 Chuck held his hands "Just let me know when your ready to tell me." He said with a smirk and left for school.

 The whole day Thomas was home alone.He almost had a cycle Read back on Newts text and smile,Eat,watch T.V

 That's all he did until while he was downstairs he heard a crash upstairs were he thought was his room.

 He grabbed a bat and slowly made his way upstairs.He flung open his door with his bat clutched in both hands,His eyes squeezed shut.

 He slowly opened them and saw his window smashed glass all over his bed and a brick with a paper wrapped around it.

 He pushed the glass aside and looked at the paper that was around the brick on his bed.It was a note that read.In random upper and lower case lettering.

 I KnOw AbOut YoU aND NeWT.I WiLl RuIN YoU ToMmY GaY BoY.

 Thomas was shaking even as he started to dial the numbers this has gone out of hand.

 Just as he thought after he dialed 911 the cops should up about 15 mins later.They started to talk to Thomas as he texted his mom about the incident.

 "Is there anyone who has showed hostile behavior between the two of you?" The cop questioned as he studied the note.

 Thomas swallowed hard "Gally."

 "Anyone else? Perhaps-"

 "IT WAS GALLY" Thomas finally screamed over come with emotions 

 "Son I know this is hard but you got to answer my questions.He is a prime suspect."

 Thomas sighed and looked down at his hands "Ok" he said softly.

 He told the cop from the begining of what happened and answered his questions.

 The cop closed the note book and gave him a nod "Thank you this will be taken care of."

 Thomas nodded and swept up the rest of the glass as the cops left.

 It was only then he broke down.He wept for hours.If he knew who else knew would it be tourture to come back to school? Is it even worth it?

  He tortured himself with these questions even as Chuck walked up to him and gave him a hug,His mother already filled in the rest of the family and he was sure the news spread around the school like wild fire.

 Newt texted 

 I'll be right over

 Thomas was too broken to even argue.Or let alone respond back.

 Newt didn't even knock.He just came in and kissed Thomas's cheek.For some reason this made Thomas cry even more.

 Newt lifted his head up with two fingers but there was some pain written across his face.This was why Thomas loved him,He would do anything for him to be happy.

 "It was Him wasnt it." Newt said in a hard voice

 Thomas shook his head weakly

 Newt stood up and for a second it didn't look like he was in control of his body he stood up so fast and threw his hands in the air.

 "I'll get that bloody shank I swear to-"

 Thomas wiped his nose "Newt..You know when you needed alone time?"

 Newt nodded 

 "I think I really need that right now.I love you but..I..I just really need it." Thomas said while slowly looking up.

 Thomas could basically hear Newts heart breaking."Ya ya I get it..Just..Text me when your ready." He was actually sad Thomas was sad..

 He gave another swift but sweet kiss and left.Thomas knew once Newt got home he would be crying too.

 


	11. We're in this together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas learn they need each other to get through this

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little short but it's filled with drama! Haha

 The investigation didn't take long to complete,just as Thomas thought and his parents had the grace not to press charges.

 The day the investigation was over was the same day Thomas had to go back to school,and oddly enough for the past 2 days Thomas hadnt spoken a word to Newt he could tell it was killing Newt as much as he was killing him.He just didn't know what to say.He didn't even congratulate him on his cast coming off early.

 The morning Thomas went back to school he hadn't spoken a word to his family,He could see the worried glances past around the table the same ones past around for days.

  He quietly got ready for school put his earphones in and walked outside into the late September air.As soon as he did of course so did Newt.He cringed and started to speed walk.

 Newt didn't take long to catch up and he took his hand and yanked him back.Thomas looked to the ground and turned up his earphones drownding out Newt completly.

 Thomas saw his lips stop moving out of his peribular vision and his slowly let go of his hand.

 Thomas gave him a tight smile and walked on the bus after him.Newt sat down in an empty seat and Thomas sat right next to him.

 Newt eyed him warily for awhile and his face changed from concern to a spike of anger.He yanked Thomas's earplugs out.

 "Will you say something to me? When I wanted alone time I didn't shut you out I mea-" 

 "I know everyone knows about us now and I just moved here and I can't take it anymore." Thomas started to sob making the whole bus drop to a deadly quiet.Gally was smirking.

 Newt cleared his throat clearly nervous by all the eyes staring at them.Never the less he took Thomas's hand and whispered.

 "From the moment you came out of that car when you moved here I couldn't take my eyes off you.I-I've loved you ever since that first date at the mall." he chucked as he blushed. "I-I know your going through some tough times..and so am I..But we will get through this together..."  

 There was scattered "Awes" across the bus and of course one puking sound.Even the bus driver smiled.

 Thomas finally looked him in the eyes. "Ok.." is all he could managed in that moment but in the next a stroke of confidence took him and he kissed him. It wasnt like their other kisses this one was more passionate filled with completly pure love. "I love you too."  Thomas said as he pulled back.

 Newt was a blushing mess and he could hear Chuck hooting over the scattered clapping around the bus.

 Of course not everyone in their school was on that bus.Gally and many others called them names in the halls.Anyone on that bus spread the words that were said and soon a positive buzz  surrounded  the couple.Any hate thrown their way was quickly forgotten with just a squeeze of a hand.

 They made it through their first day.It was better then Thomas ever would imagine.Clearly Newt felt the same as he walked down the road to there house holding his hand.

 "I-I thought our school was filled with homophobs." Newt said and Thomas let out a shaky laugh.

 Chuck smiled "You guys are so damn cute."

 "Thanks Chucky" Thomas said with a smile.

 They just reached their houses. "Text me Tommy." Newt said with a smile as he placed a kiss on his cheek.

 "I will"

 "Promise?" Newt said with another sweet smile.

 "Promise." 

 


	12. Setting things right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt and Thomas set things right with Gally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue coming real soon.Hope you guys are happy with this chapter wrote the whole thing went to preview and archive went on maintenance so it erased everything lol.

 Thomas kept his promise and texted Newt as soon as he went home ignoring his dad as he rushed to his room.He texted.

 Thomas-Hey Newt :)

 Newt-Hey Tommy boy

 Thomas-So...I think we should set things straight..with Gally..

 Newt-Ok I get where your coming from...but if you are im coming with

 Thomas- Then open up your door

 Thomas looked up from his phone and smiled widely as the door swung open and Newt stepped out.

 "Ready to go Newtie?" Thomas said with a smirk at the New nickname.

 "Dont even start with those nicknames I had to deal with the nickname 'Nude' up until middle school"

 Thomas half laughed and half cringed "Can I call you nude?" He said with another smirk.

 Newt blushed slighlty then pushed him playfully. "Get in the bloody car." 

 Thomas laughed and hopped in the car it was a minute drive up the road.Before Thomas knew it he was gapping at a what looked like an abandoned house.

 The gutters were falling off the roof top,The once bright Blue paint now dull and chipping.Beer bottles and cigarettes littered the ground.

 Thomas Almost had sympathy right then and there.A broken house can lead to a broken soul.

 Thomas felt Newt take his hand and him timidly knock on the door.

 "Go get the fucking door John!" A clearly drunk women yelled

 "Get off your lazy ass and you get it Gally." A drugged father yelled.Thomad heard Gally cry out in pain.

 They both flinched and within a couple seconds Gally stood before them with a new black eye.

 Newt cleared his throat."You..you want to talk back at my place?"

 Gally looked back inside and then to the ground he shook his head numbly.

 Before they knew it they were all gathered in Newts room.Gally sat on Newts bed and stared at the blood stain on the rug  he caused that refused to go away.

 Thomas cleared his throat "You uh...want to say something to us.."

 Newt slammed his foot down onto Thomas's foot,he held back a hiss of pain.

Gallys attention turned to Newt.An emotion took over his eyes that Thomas didn't recognize.

 Tears streamed down his face "I-Im so so sorry Newt..." He took a second to collect himself. "It's just my whole life has been real messed up my brothers gone and..and my parents don't care anymore they started to get...abusive.." his voice trembled at that."When I first saw you even when I was little I felt a connection.."

 Thomas and Newt instantanisly looked at each other at the same time shock written on both of there faces.

 "I'm so sorry..I'm telling you this now..I knew you would never go out with me with my family situation..so I tried to kill you so I Wouldn't have to look at you anymore ..When I was I realized I couldn't live without you but at that point I already finished off your leg.." His whole body wracked in sobs it grew louder by the second

 "I-I never liked Thomas because I saw the connection between you two immediately it wasn't because you teased me that first day.I..was jealous."

 "I just want to get this off my chest Newt I'm sorry but I love you.Im so so sorry to both of you." He wiped snot of his nose and was about to give Newt a hug but backed out and quickly walked out.

 Thomas wanted to hug him so badly.He was a crushed soul,he had no one to turn to except Newt.And that was a dead end.

 They sat in silence for awhile until Newt broke the silence."I love you Thomas.But making things right?" Tears actually filled his eyes."Im not sure thats ever going to happen."


End file.
